The Grind
by TheBlackMachizmo
Summary: After conquering his freshman year of college and becoming the king of the College X-Games, Max Goof's life gets an unexpected twist when his first love Roxanne re enters his life and goes to the same college. How will this effect Max's focus, his relationship with his current girlfriend and looking to repeat as College X-Games champion?
1. Chapter 1

_Another idea I had for a story. Watched A Goofy Movie and An Extremely Goofy Movie recently and I had the prevailing thought most fans have had, which is what ever happened to Roxanne? We saw her in the first movie and she was not seen or mentioned in the sequel. And she was in a episode of House of Mouse. So what happened in that time? How'd they get back together? So I took it as a chance to try and tell a story that might explain. I personally enjoy reading others stories on this couple so now I'm gonna give it a shot. Hope you Enjoy! Leave Review/Comments/Feedback! All greatly appreciated. Thank You! __J_

Things had finally started to calm down for one Maximillan Goof in recent months coming off the high of winning the College X-Games. Max and his boys PJ and Bobby were the new kings and life on campus couldn't be any sweeter. They were popular, they had the reputation, and the girls were seemed to be flocking their way. It was everything Max could have possibly hoped for. He had made amends with his father who was now remarried to Sylvia, the now former college librarian. Since their marriage Sylvia got a job working much closer to Spoonerville. And Goofy was even able to find himself a new job working at Mickey's new and fresh nightclub, the House of Mouse. And as a means to help make some extra money, Max even got a job during the summer as a valet for the nightclub, when he came to visit his folks. Life was going relatively well for young Maximillian Goof. And then he got the shock of his life when upon his return to his hometown of Spoonerville this past summer. He was out with his and PJ's family for dinner at a local restaurant and was surprised to see the waitress there was none other than Max's high school flame Roxanne. To say he was pleasantly surprised to see her would be an understatement. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was just as stunningly beautiful to him as she was as the day he first laid eyes on her. Her long red hair, her chocolate brown eyes, her cute round nose, and her mole that actually enhanced her girl next door looks. Everything about her was perfect in his eyes. She appeared to be just as she was in high school. After the two got to talking and Max invited her to the House of Mouse for a dinner date. The two hit it off quite well after that, which Max was relieved by after every attempt by his dad and friends to embarrass him in front of him on his date not giving them any space whatsoever. It looked as if the two were getting back together, but they just grew apart and didn't keep in close contact after that. Just like after high school both just went there separate ways. Max was now seeing a girl named Mona, who he had brought home for the holidays to meet his father. They had been dating now for roughly about three months. And things couldn't be better. He had his family, friends, girlfriend, he was the new king of the College X-Games. So the week before classes resumed the group of himself, PJ and Bobby went to a local diner near the college for a get together before it was back to hitting the books and preparing to defend their College X-Games crown.

"Man can't believe classes start again tomorrow," Bobby said as he was twirling around the silverware".

"Yeah I know", Max replied. "Won't be long before the College X-Games start up again!"

"Yeah man", PJ spoke. "Hopefully I actually I get to actually finish this thing out with you guys this time around."

PJ was still kinda sullen over not being able to compete in the last leg of the race with his team on account of being blasted into the air and being literally blown out of the competition by the under handed tactics of Bradley Uppercrust III, the now former leader of the Gammas and reigning College X-Games of the prior couple years.

"Aww don't sweat Peej", Max comforted putting a hand on his friend's back. "We wouldn't have gotten there without you and were gonna need to again this year. It's a team effort and we're all in this together."

"Gee thanks Max", PJ smiled.

"Awoooo! That's what I'm talking about! How bout' it boys? You thinking repeat?" Bobby howled.

"Ohh absolutely", Max replied.

"No doubt", PJ as well chimed in.

"Let's do it! To it!" They exclaimed giving each other high fives, a symbol as their unity as long time friends.

"Why am I not surprised?" A voice asked. Causing the boys to turn toward the opposite end of the booth. There stood a very curvy female with dark electric red hair with a black beret. Her curves concealed by a black turtleneck and black Capri pants and matching black flats. She wore black eye shadow and red lipstick. She was a real knockout to say the least.

"Boys will be boys", she said smirking at the trio.

PJ arises from the booth and goes to embrace the girl.

"Well hello there my little java bean" PJ said flirtatiously.

The beret girl happily accepted the embrace from her rotund lover giving him a peck on the lips.

"Hey yourself, oh wise Buddha boy!" She beamed.

The girl, her name they learned to be Ava (I gave her the name Ava. Most people have given them different names lol), the boys had met in their freshman year at the Bean Scene café at the college. She had become very good friends with the three, but grew especially close to PJ. The two had made an almost immediate connection with each other. The two shared a passion for poetry and thought along the same wave patterns. The closer they got the more they saw they had more in common than they thought. Much like himself, Ava's father was tough on her, almost to the point of being almost cruel. Her mother had split from her father when she was just three years old. The divorce had taken its toll on her in the early stages of her childhood. From only seeing her mother every other week and the lack of real compassion of her father, she found poetry as her muse to release the demons that had troubled her.

The two really had began to get serious after the College X-Games. They had went on there fair share of dates. Even going away together during the summer.

"Hey Ava", Max greeted her. "Have a seat we been waiting on you".

She complied taking her seat in the large booth, next to PJ of course.

"What kept ya?" PJ asked.

"Ehh I was on my way here and I ran into…" when a voice chimed in.

"Hello and welcome to Mac's diner! Could I start you off with some drinks today?"

The waitress came over notepad in hand ready to take their orders. And as she scanned the group, her jaw almost dropped when she saw the raven haired boy with the red shirt and jeans. Those bock teeth and ears she knew all to well. She thought she never see them again. Max's reaction was similar as he laid eyes on the female waitress before him. A redhead whose hair was mostly curly aside from her bangs that go over her left eye. Those big chocolate brown eyes and her figure seemed to have changed as well. She seemed more curvy, more athletic as if she had been working out. She was donning But there was no mistaking who stood in front of him. His old flame, ex-girlfriend and first love.

"Max?" she inquired. Not sure if what she was seeing was true.

"Roxanne?"

Both stood there looking at one another as the others looked on confused on what was happening.

Roxanne was back. But what was she doing here?

_End of Chapter 1_

_So that's the first chapter. It's kind of rough. I just wanted to put the forth where we stood in the course of this story. Just to set up where we are. Mona should be introduced next chapter. But yeah that's it for this. I hope you enjoyed it. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. The more feedback I get I'll decide to continue. I welcome any advice as long as it's positive lol. Review &amp; Follow! Thanks! __J_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright Chapter 2! A lot happens here. This chapter was originally supposed to be a little longer but I felt maybe I'd be throwing too much at ya'll at one time. So I split it into two different parts. So the other half will be presented in chapter 3. But for now I hope you guys enjoy the second chapter! __J_

The two remained still, obviously still in shock from seeing one another after all this time. The redhead stood still not taking her eyes off her once boyfriend. Max sat stunned gazing at his former lover. He couldn't help but think as he took in the sight of her to himself, 'She's beautiful', he thought.

'Roxanne had similar thoughts herself looking at him.

'He's still as cute as ever' she thought to herself.

She then noticed the others in the booth staring as to the awkwardness that was going around. She then remembered that she had a job to do. She put her pen to her notepad.

"What would you guys like to drink?" She asked.

"I'll take a raspberry lemonade", Ava said.

She jotted it down in her notepad to PJ who gave her his drink order. Meanwhile, Max continued to look at his first love. He couldn't believe she was actually here. And she looked so different, but retained those brown eyes he knew only could belonged to her. He drank in her appearance. As well as her figure.

'Man she is so curvy', he thought. 'She looks amazing. She must workout or something. And her…wait why am I thinking about this way about my ex?'

"Max…Max?"

"Huh?"

Max snapped out of his thoughts looking to see Roxanne and the others staring at him.

"What would you like to drink?" Roxanne asked again.

"Ohh I'll have a cola…uhh… thank you", he replied.

"You're welcome. I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and to take your orders."

She moved quickly to the back to fetch the drinks for the group. Max couldn't help but notice her hips swaying as she walked away. Her turquoise dress fluttered as she moved. He couldn't take his eyes off her since he saw her.

"Max?" PJ tapped him on the shoulder.

"Huh…What's up Peej?"

"You okay man?"

"Yeah bro", Bobby popped in. "You got the googly eyes going on dude".

"Ye…yeah I'm f..fine", he stuttered.

"Who's that girl?" Ava asked turning her attention to Max. "And why does she have you so flustered?"

"W…wh…what? I'm not ff…flus…flustered", Max stammered.

Ava looked at Max completely unconvinced. He was shaking and stuttering like a nervous child. Max sighed knowing he had been caught.

"That's Roxanne…she's my ex", he answered.

"Ohh man. No wonder I was feeling some weird shakra going on between you two".

"I haven't seen her in about a year. I thought I'd never see her again".

"See who again?" A voice spoke.

Max head whirled around to find a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes, a cute button nose with a cute mole on her cheek. She was wearing dark blue denim jeans, a green tank top and black flip flops. It was none other than Max's current girlfriend Mona. Max rose from sitting to embrace her and give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Ohh just…umm just an old friend I ran into", Max spouted quickly.

"Ohh really? Who?" Mona asked intrigued.

"Uhh her name is Roxanne. We went to high school together." Max answered. He wouldn't dare tell his girlfriend that he ran into his high school sweetheart.

"Ohh that's nice! I'd like to meet her", she said sweetly.

Max smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her. She was a real sweetheart. He knew he was very lucky to have her. Max couldn't help but feel guilty for not telling her the truth about Roxanne though. But he wanted to avoid any unnecessary awkwardness, so he avoided telling Mona that Roxanne was his ex.

"Sorry that I'm late. I got caught up at work", Mona brushing the hair in her face to the side.

"It's okay babe", Max said. As he went to lean in to kiss her, he pulled back once he saw Roxanne returning with their drinks.

Mona had noticed but didn't really pay it much mind. She probably figured it was because he didn't want to make the waitress uncomfortable.

Roxanne comes over and takes the drinks off the tray she held with her left and served the drinks with her right.

"Here are your drinks you guys. Are we ready to order?" she asked. And she then noticed the brown hair girl that was now there. "Ohh hello. I'm sorry what would you like to drink?"

"Ohh it's not trouble", she replied. "I'll have an ice tea. And I'll save you the trip from coming back, I'll have the three cheese chicken penne with a salad, please". she said as she scanned the menu.

"You got it. Thank you very much", Roxanne smiled. "How about the rest of you?"

After she had taken their orders the food would come awhile later. The group would talk, share stories and a couple of laughs over their meal. Occasionally Max would see Roxanne moving about bussing table and serving customers. He couldn't help but look at her when the opportunity presented itself. Why was he so infatuated with her? Why was his attention so transfixed on her?

"Max?"

The voice of his girlfriend snapping him out of his thoughts. He looks at her as she stares concerned.

"Are you okay? You looked like something was troubling you". She asked softly.

Max smiled at her and grasped her hand. "Yeah I'm fine, Mona. I was just thinking about sophomore year starting next week."

Mona smiled back and squeezed his hand back. "Eager to get back to work, Mr. College X-Games king?"

Max chuckled at this, "I can honestly say I'm excited to compete again. One thing I won't miss is how it will take away my time from you", he grinned flirtatiously.

Mona blushed, "Max…", she said sheepishly.

"Alright, alright love birds get a room", Bobby teased.

"Don't forget we're here too you guys", Ava added as PJ smirked.

This caused the couple to blush. This was interrupted when they heard a glass shattering, which grabbed their attention and everyone else's in the diner.

The diner was busy at this time which was no surprise, it was always liked this around dinner time. Roxanne kept pace pretty well, serving customers with a warm smile and a cheerful demeanor. It was the side of her that loved to help and serve others that shined through. As she worked tirelessly, her thoughts were brought back to seeing her ex boyfriend, Max Goof. The last time she had seen him was just last summer. After they had broken up, seeing him again at the House of Mouse. It looked as if they might get back together. But, they never reconnected after that. Not that it surprised Roxanne, that had been her decision after all. While starting over with him seemed like it was a great idea and she wanted it more than anything, but a sense of doubt creped into her mind. Something held her back from just running back into his arms and starting anew. And she knew what it was. But it hurt her too much to talk about.

She sighed to herself as she cleaned off an empty table and restocked the condiments basket. Her shift was winding down and she was just helping get set up for the others.

She picked up some empty glasses and plates placing them on her tray to take them to the kitchen. As she turned to make her way to the back she accidentally bumped into someone in front of her, she was able to maintain control of the dishes without dropping them.

"Ohh I'm sorry", she apologized before looking up to see who she had run into. Once she saw who it was she felt her stomach drop.

"Ohh no problem babe", the man said.

He was fairly tall, with a slightly muscular build. He had slicked brown hair, blue eyes and was wearing designer jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that showed off his physique and a pair of black tennis shoes. Roxanne recognized him immediately and she shuddered at the shear sight of him.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked rather annoyed.

"What? A guy can't come say hello to his girlfriend?" He asked with arrogance dripping from his voice.

Roxanne sighed and replied, "For the last time Jake, I am not your girlfriend. We broke up. It's over. There is no more us."

"Still playing hard to get huh? It's cool. I happen to like the thrill of the chase", he smirked.

Roxanne just rolled her eyes. She really just wanted to him to go away. He was like a bad lingering smell that just wouldn't go away.

"Come on Roxy! When you gonna stop playing these games and give some play?" He said the last part lowering his voice in a seductive manner.

Once again Roxanne shuddered in disgust. "Not on your life. As if I'd ever do that with someone like _you_", she said angrily.

He frowned at this response. Clearly that wasn't what he wanted to hear. As Roxanne went past him to the kitchen, Jake saw it as a opening. He proceeded to smack Roxanne's ass. This startled her causing her to drop the kitchenware she was holding and shatter as it hit the ground. Roxanne groaned before furrowing her brows and turning toward Jake with anger on her face. Her blood began to boil. She very rarely got mad. She was always very reserved, shy and very calm. But for her enough was enough.

"What the hell is your problem!?" She shouted.

"Hey babe chill. It's not that big of a deal. Now come on", he wrapped his arms arm her waist. "Let's get out of here and go somewhere", he said lowly.

Roxanne squirmed in his grasp, trying to wiggle free from him. But he was just to strong.

"Let me go Jake! Stop it!" She raised her voice.

This caught the attention of everyone in the diner.

"Hey buddy let her go!" One customer shouted.

"Yeah what's your deal?" A woman said.

Soon others were joining in to chastise his actions. Then fellow coworkers and a man in a white dress shirt and black slacks come from the back to confront him. It was clear he was the manager.

"Excuse me sir", he said approaching Jake. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. You're not welcome here."

Jake smirked keeping a hold of Roxanne. "Yeah? And you gonna make me move huh?" He mocked.

"I'll call the cops", the manager said firmly.

Jake laughed at this notion. "Ohh I'm shaking. We were just leaving anyway. Come on Roxy".

He began to drag her off by her arm toward the door. That was until he was met by a right hand that knocked him back and dropped him on the floor. As he laid there trying to get his wits about him. As his vision became less blurred he looked up to see Roxanne being comforted by a black haired boy with buck teeth wearing a red t-shirt and denim jeans. The boy was none other than Max Goof.

_Ohhh! Hopefully you guys appreciate the cliff hanger haha. So Yeah that's chapter 2. More to come in the next chapter. Read! Review! Lemme know what you think! You're feedback is greatly appreciated! I'll catch you guys next time! __J_


	3. Chapter 3

Max had looked over to where the glass had shattered was to see some guy on the other side of the diner harassing a waitress. The waitress was none other than Roxanne. Max felt his blood boil seeing this goon with his mitts all over her, when she clearly didn't want any of it. Without saying a word Max got up from the booth and went over to where They were. No way he was gonna stand for this he thought.

Mona went to grab his arm to stop him. Worried that he might get hurt.

"Max? Max where are you going?" She asked concerned trying to pull him back, but unable to stop him.

"Max? Wait man!" PJ got up to follow him. Bobby followed suit.

Max marched up behind the guy with the slicked brown hair with a fierce look of determination. His friends trying to catch him, but he moved with conviction and he was absolutely determined. Once he got close enough, he noticed as he was about to walk away dragging Roxanne with him. Max reared back his right hand and just as the guys had turned around, he met him with a fist to the face and knocked him back as he stumbled to the ground clearly groggy from the blow. That was more than enough to get him to release Roxanne.

Roxanne to say the least was clearly surprised that of all people to come to her rescue, it was Max Goof. She had never seen him like that before. It was rather shocking to see him react in such a way. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her and look her in the eyes.

'Oh those beautiful chocolate brown eyes', he thought. He shook that thought from his head.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Roxanne still rather stunned by the turn of events, but was able to reply a subtle, "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

He rubbed her shoulders reassuringly and gave her a smile. Ohh how she loved that smile of his. It caused her to smile back at him.

"Max!" Someone cried out. Their attention turned to his friends and the source of the voice. It was Mona.

Max had almost reluctantly released Roxanne and went over to Mona as she nearly tackled him with a bone crunching hug.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!?" She said worryingly. "You big goof", she sighed her fear giving way to relief.

Max smiled at her and returned her embrace. "I'm sorry Mona, I didn't mean to scare you but I'm fine."

The manager along with some of the patrons in the diner lifted up the limp carcass of Jake out of the establishment. His vision obviously still blurred. The others in the restaurant began to applaud Max for his heroism. He looked around with sheepish look on his face. He wasn't comfortable for the praise heaped upon him from the people in the diner. As he continued to embrace Mona his eyes fell on Roxanne who stood there perfectly still and watched as him and Mona embraced. She had an unreadable expression on her face he noticed. He couldn't quite place it but she looked as if she was sad.

Roxanne looked into his eyes and she was met with warmth and comfort. She couldn't quite describe the feeling she was feeling, having him this close to her.

'Just like old times', she thought. She shook her head dispelling those thoughts from her mind. 'What am I saying?'

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She stood there, obviously still shocked by what had happened. She quickly regained her composure and replied, "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Thanks."

He gave her shoulders a bit of a squeeze and smiled at her, which she returned with one of her own.

"Max!"

Both turned to see PJ, Bobby and Ava running over. But a girl with short brown hair who ran over and embraced Max is who caught Roxanne's attention. She was very pretty and seemed to have a very close connection to Max. Roxanne figured that this girl must have been his girlfriend seeing how they embraced each other. And she began to feel something. As she watched this girl with her arms wrapped around Max. _Her _Max_. _

'Wait why am I thinking this?' She thought. Was she jealous?

She looked on rather sad, wishing that could be her in his embrace.

'No! No! Stop it's over. You have to move on from this. He clearly has', she thought. 

"Ohh man Max! That was so cool!" PJ exclaimed.

"Totally Maximus! You were like WAAAAAAHHH!" Bobby bellowed doing a karate pose.

This caused the three girls to chuckle. Mona and Roxanne made eye contact with one another. Roxanne felt a little uneasy being this close to Max's girlfriend.

"Are you okay? I hope that creep didn't hurt you", Mona said.

"I swear some dudes have zero class", Ava replied.

Roxanne sighed, "I'm fine. Thanks to Max that is."

She approached Max and looked at him before saying, "Thank you, Max. If it wasn't for you no telling what he might of done."

Max smiled, "No problem Roxanne. I couldn't let that guy do that to you."

'Wow. He actually cares about me still', she thought happily.

Mona then walked up standing in between them.

"Ohh you must be the Roxanne Max mentioned", she said.

Roxanne shifted around nervously, "Uhh yeah I guess that's me."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I just wish it was under different circumstances", Mona replied.

Ava stepped forward and extended her hand toward Roxanne.

"I'm Ava. I'm PJ's girlfriend."

Roxanne accepted her hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Ava. You too Mona."

She then looked at Max for the umpteenth time, "Good to see Max."

"Good to see you too Roxanne", he replied.

PJ and Bobby cleared their throats. Which caused Roxanne to chuckle.

"It's good seeing you too PJ and Bobby", she said.

"Same to you too, Roxanne", PJ replied.

"Good seein' ya Roxy", Bobby said.

After a few moments of silence Max speaks up ask asks, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Roxanne smiled. She always loved his kind hearted nature.

"Yeah I'm sure I'll be fine. I should be getting home my shift ended five minutes ago. But hopefully I'll see you guys around real soon", as she waves goodbye.

"Bye Roxanne", as they departed.

The drive back from the diner was a silent one for Max and Mona. Mona could tell Max clearly had something on his mind. Max had his eyes strictly on the road, but his mind was wondering back to seeing Roxanne. Seeing her again after all this time sent warm feelings coursing throughout his body. He was very happy to see her after all this time. He couldn't help but think of how amazing she looked, but he shook the thoughts away remembering that his current girlfriend was right next to him in the passenger seat.

Mona stopped fidgetting and decided to finally ask him what was on his mind.

"Max are you okay?"

Max was so distracted in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Mona speak to him.

"Max?"

She still got no response.

"Max!?" She raised her voice a little.

Snapping out of his thoughts Max looked at Mona for the first time since they left the diner.

"Huh? Sorry I was distracted."

"I noticed. Care to talk about what's on your mind?"

Max shifted in his seat. He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth about Roxanne. But didn't feel right about lying to her. He never told Mona about his past relationship with Roxanne. At the time they started dating he was still getting over the heartbreak of losing her.

"Well it's just seeing Roxanne again…"

"Oh I know seeing an old friend must be a very surreal thing. I bet you are probably surprised to run into her after all this time."

Max sighed, "Yeah you got that right."

Mona noticed the subtle change of tone in his voice.

"Max what's really wrong? You've been acting strange since we left the diner."

Max hesitated wanting to tell her about Roxanne. But then Mona began to put it together.

"Roxanne…she's more than…just a friend. Isn't she?"

Max sighed heavily. The jig was up now he had to come clean.

"Roxanne and I used to date back in high school", he said in a low voice.

Mona was taken aback by this. That would explain a lot though. Max's actions, the uncomfortable silence and everything in between.

'But why did he feel the need to not be honest with me?' She thought.

"She and I broke toward the end of our senior year", he continued. "I saw her once last summer…before I met you. I didn't think I'd see her again. Last I heard she had left to go study abroad."

Mona could tell that the split between the two was possibly not a good one. She didn't want to dig up old memories and open old wounds for him.

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Max smiled at her. He knows how fortunate he was to have a girl like her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier about her. I didn't want you get upset."

"Aww Max. I'm not upset. I mean yes I wish you had told me, but I'm not mad that you used to date her. That's part of your life and I don't want you to feel as if I'll overact to something that happened in your past."

Max smiled in relief that Mona wasn't the jealous type.

Max pulled up to her dorm. They kissed and waved goodbye as she departed. Max drove away on his way back to his fraternity house he, PJ and Bobby were now a part of. PJ and Bobby were probably already asleep upstairs. As Max got out of his car he noticed someone pull up in a silver sports car. And he took notice of a familiar redhead that emerged from it. Max's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw Roxanne…again.

'What is she doing here?' He asked himself.

He was completely flabbergasted.

As Roxanne exited the vehicle. Visibly tired from what had happened from tonight she looked forward to a nice relaxing shower, slipping into her pajamas and having a nice cup of tea before going to bed. She happened to glance across the street to the fraternity house across from the one she was at and standing there was none other than Max Goof. She was stunned to see him yet again.

'Does he live here?' She asked herself.

Roxanne decided instead of standing there she smiled and waved at him. Max returned the gesture with a smile of his own. He then made his way across the street to say hello. It's almost like this force was pulling him to her.

"Hey Roxanne", he said. "What are you doing here?"

"I um…this is where I'm staying. I just transferred here."

She was unaware she was twirling her hair around her finger. A nervous trait she had that would rear its head when she was nervous or flustered.

'What the hell is he doing to me!?' She then realized her actions and immediately stopped and blushed.

Max couldn't believe it. Not only was she back, but now she was attending the same college as him, living just across the street from him!

"Ohh…uhh umm…b-but I thought you were st-studying abroad?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well I was…but I kinda missed being home so I transferred to be a lot closer to my family. Yeah it's a ways away from Spoonerville, but it was the closest place. I…I had no idea you went here," she shifted nervously.

"Uhh yeah…this is where I am..ha..ha", he chuckled nervously.

Roxanne smiled. She always found his shy, flustered and quirky nature really cute. It was one of the many things that had attracted him to her. She saw he wasn't like all the macho, pig headed guys in high school. He was genuine and that's what she liked most about him.

After a few moments of awkward silence Roxanne spoke.

"Well it's late and I work an early shift tomorrow. But it was really nice seeing you Max…again. I…uh I'll see you around?"

Saying it almost as a question. Almost…hopeful.

"Y-yeah…I'll be seeing you around", he replied.

Roxanne smiled. Secretly gitty on the inside at the prospect of seeing him again. And Max shared the same sentiment as he smiled. He watched as she retreated watching her intently, once again entranced by her figure. He shook his head trying to remind himself of his girlfriend. But after all these years Roxanne still had this effect on him.

He heavily sighed to himself, "This is gonna be one loooong semester".

_So there you have chapter 3! Pretty long one. You see why I had to split it up. Roxanne is in the picture for good now. How will Max and her handle seeing each other everyday now? And how is Mona gonna feel? Read! Review! All that good stuff. Thank you to those who have supported the story so far. Hopefully more people join and enjoy it to to. Thanks and take care! __J_


End file.
